An Animated Adventure
by SaberbladePrime
Summary: Exia and his family are in for a big adventure when a new device Wheeljack makes send him and his squad into a whole other dimension!
1. Chapter 1

Here is a Transformers/Animated crossover! With my family unit the Witwicky's or Exia Prime and his squad.

SUMMARY: Exia and his family are in for a big adventure when a new device Wheeljack makes send him and his squad into a whole other dimension!

PAIRINGS: Optimus/Exia, Virtue/Bumblebee, Dynames/Ironhide, Ventus/Ratchet, Ezio/Jazz, Athena/Arcee Triples.

And if you don't know who these bots are, look at my story: Transformers My Siblings for them. (Note this is note related to the Sibling story this is just a 'what if crossover' and I'm doing it for fun.

I do NOT own Transformers, only my Oc's and story idea!

Off we go!

* * *

Chapter 1

 **NEST**

 **AUTOBOT BASE**

It was early morning at the NEST base as many humans and alien robots started to reluctantly wake up for the day, among these bots was Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots and his sparkmate Exia Prime guardian of the Allspark which rested within his chest plates.

Exia groans as the light from the window which should have been closed hit his face, he opened his optics with a yawn before looking around and taking note of the window.

He sighs saying "Optimus, we forgot to close the window,"

A chuckle was heard as the pair of arms wrapped around his waist tighten. "Hmm, well we both got carried away last night I'm not surprised we forgot to close it," Optimus said nuzzling his helm into Exia's neck.

Exia hmms before shifting saying "Come on dear, we have to get up you know the routine,"

Only to yelp as Optimus moved and pinned him to the berth, the red and blue Prime gave a low purr saying "Do we have to? We could always stay here for the morning,"

Exia gasped as Optimus moved and nibbled at his neck cables making him groan before gently pushing at Optimus's shoulder, he moved and nudged Optimus side with his knee.

"Yes, we have too, the last time we stayed in for the morning the twins decided to prank the whole base and drove Prowl to glitch," Exia said making Optimus huff before letting his mate up.

"All right," Optimus said moving off his mate.

"We can cuddle later Optimus, come on let's get to work," Exia said getting up and giving Optimus a quick kiss on the lips.

Optimus smiled before following Exia out of the room.

 **A FEW HOURS LATER**

"Hey, Exia! How's your morning been?" Athena asked as she walked beside her older brother.

Exia smiled saying "My morning has been fine,"

The two kept talking until they arrived at the Rec-room where the rest of the Alpha Squad was, walking inside Exia saw Ezio having a cube of energon with Jazz. Dynames was chatting with Will and Epps about some weapons, Ventus was reading a datapad while sipping some energon while Virtue was sitting on Bumblebee's lap in a cuddle.

Athena walked over to a table where the Arcee triplets, Arcee, Moonracer and Chromia, sat they waved Athena over and as soon as the triple changer sat down Chromia sat on her lap.

Exia shook his helm and went over to grab his own drink, he had a few datapad's to read and sign. it has been around 3 years since the battle in mission city, things have been peaceful with the odd Decepticon and Autobot landing.

Wheeljack also wanted a meeting later today to reveal a new invention he had made.

 **AN HOUR LATER**

 **SCIENCE LAB**

Virtue giggled as she stood by Dynames in the lab, Wheeljack had called Squad Alpha, Optimus, and a few others into witnesses his new invention.

The other bots in the room were Ironhide, Ratchet who was holding a wrench, Jazz, Prowl, the warrior twins, Arcee triples along with Will and Epps who were on Optimus's shoulders.

According to Wheeljack, it was a long-range teleporter based on Skywarp's warp drive, only on a bigger scale.

Exia stood with his arms crossed, he was a little nervous because the last time he helped Wheeljack with an invention it ended up with him in the medical bay for a week! Watching he saw Wheeljack turn the device on.

Exia became tense as the device hmms, then before he could react a bright flash of light hit him. He yells as a pulling sensation hit him before he felt himself passing out.

 **UNKNOWN LOCATION**

Virtue groans as she felt herself waking up, her helm hurt! The scout of team Alpha onlined her optics and winced as a bright light assaulted her optics. Holding up her hand she slowly sat up, this action also made rocks and dirt dislodge from her back plating and her doorwings fluttered shaking off any dirt.

"Ow, my helm hurts," Virtue said as she rubbed her helm, she felt a tug on her spark from her sibling bonds.

Shaking her helm Virtue opened up her comlink system.

"This is Virtue, anyone else on this comlink signal?" Virtue asked as she stood up and looked around to see herself in a forest.

": _This is Ezio, I'm fine apart from a few dents and a sore processor_ :" Ezio said.

": _Dynames here, I somehow landed in a lake! I'm just glad it's not salt water_ :" Dynames said making Virtue chuckle.

": _Ventus here, I'm on an Island and I got a lock on Athena's coordinates she is nearby my location_ :" Ventus said as a yell could be heard.

": _And I can see you Ventus! I'm coming over to you!_ :" Athena yelled as the sound of transforming was heard.

": _Frag my helm hurts!_ :" Sunstreaker yelled as Sideswipe said ": _Sunstreaker and Sideswipe reporting in, we are in a city which looks like a future version of Detroit_ :"

": _Exia Prime here and I seem to have landed near a scrap yard_ :" Exia Prime said making Virtue relax thought she did worry when she did not feel her sparkmate at all.

Shaking her helm she focused back on the comlink. ": _Virtue, Ezio, scout out and find out where we have landed, everyone else find a secure place to meet up, Exia Prime out_ :" Exia said before closing the comlink.

Virtue nods as she took a deep breath before transforming down to her Chevy Corvette C7 mode, her navy blue paint job and twin golden racing stripes shined under the sunlight as she revved her engine and drove off towards the city all the while subtly hacking the internet.

She drove for a bit as she entered the city and got a little shock as she saw small robots all over the place! People just went about like it was a normal day, Virtue parked up by a burger joint and looked over the information she had gathered.

' _Did Wheeljack's invention send us to a future Detroit?_ ' Virtue thought as she read a few news articles before one caught her optics.

' _Autobots stop Meltdown?_ ' She read before watching a news clip.

The femme scout then jumped a bit as a loud yell reached her audios, looking over she saw a young red-haired girl looking at her car mode with a huge grin on her face.

Virtue went still as the little girl came over, she made sure to not make a noise and hide her spark signature once she saw who the girl was.

It was Sari Sumdac, daughter of the robotic inventor Isac Sumdac the little girl was also friends with the Autobots here. Virtue watched as the little girl reached out to touch her hood. Only to be stopped as a yellow car drove over, the little girl turned to the car and ran over yelling something and letting Virtue relax.

Her comlink went off making her check to see coordinates, smiling she started up her engine and drove off making sure to activate her holoform of her old human self as she drove.

 **MEETING POINT**

Ezio grins as he arrived at the large warehouse the twins had found, it was big and spacey. Perfect for bots like them, the saboteur came to a stop.

He looked around and saw the twins, Athena, Ventus, Dynames, and Exia Prime waiting. He drove over and transforms letting him stand by Dynames.

"Ezio, any sign of Virtue?" Exia asked turning to the smaller mech.

"She's on her way, she has some important info for us," Ezio said while flipping his visor up and crossing his arms.

"I bet it has something to do with the little bots we saw around the city," Sideswipe said making his twin nod.

"Yeah, I saw them did Wheeljack send us into the future?" Dynames asked while checking his arm cannons over.

"I don't don't think he did brother," Virtue said as she drove into the warehouse and transformed.

Athena walked over to her asking "What do you mean?"

Virtue held her hip as she gathered all of the information she had gotten and sent it as a data burst to her fellow bots, this made Ezio flip his visor down to look through it in detail. Exia hummed as he looks it over, the Allspark in his chest humming away as if pleased with something.

"Only Wheeljack, how has he sent us into a whole other dimension?" Ventus asked while running a hand down his face in annoyance.

Ezio looked over at his medic brother asking "Wait! You mean like those Marvel comic books with two characters who are the same but from different reality's?"

Ventus nods saying "Something like that, but in our situation, it appears that we have ended up in a world where the humans know about the Autobots,"

"This could work in our favor," Sunstreaker said his winglets twitching as he tried to remain calm.

Exia crossed his arms as he sent out calm feelings to his siblings keeping them relaxed, he could sense Virtue getting nervous about the situation most likely from being away from Bumblebee and not being able to feel him. He too was feeling the dull ache in his spark from not having his own sparkmate by his side, but he had something to focus on right now.

"We will lay low, for now, we don't know how the Autobots of this _world_ will react to us to them we will be intruders," Exia said making everyone turn to him.

He then turned to Virtue and Ezio. "Virtue, Ezio, keep scouting around but don't draw attention to yourself Ezio it would be best if you stay in pretender form and Virtue act as his vehicle, both of you gather as much Intel on the Autobots of this world and their ranks," Exia said making the two nod.

"Team up patrol, we can do that," Virtue said sharing a fist bump with Ezio as the mech grins.

Exia smiles before turning and addressing the others in the group. "Dynames, Twins hang around the city but use your holoforms learn as much as you can about how things run here,"

They nod as Dynames powered down his cannons and put them away, Ventus stood straight as Exia turned to him.

"Ventus blend in with the other medical vehicles, Athena try and blend in and help Dynames and the twins or you can blend in with the military vehicles," Exia said making the weapon loving femme grin and Ventus nod.

"Can do!" Athena said as she cracked her knuckles.

"I will patrol around the outskirts of the city, keep your comlinks open and scanners on high we don't know how the Decepticons of this world are," Exia said as he uncrossed his arms and rolled his neck.

"Everyone ready?" Exia asked making everyone nod.

"Ready sir!" The bots yelled making Exia nod.

"Autobots! Roll out!" Exia yelled as he transforms with his team and drove out of the warehouse as the sun began to set in the distance.

 **MEANWHILE**

 **WITH SARI SUMDAC**

Sari grins as she watched her Autobot friends Bumblebee and Bulkhead play twister, Prowl was meditating upon one of the cranes while Optimus was chatting with Ratchet.

She called out a color before pulling her phone out as she remembered a picture she had taken today, looking through her photos she pulled up the picture of the cool car she had seen.

"What is that Sari?" Optimus asked as Bumblebee and Bulkhead fell to the ground and ending the game.

"Huh? Oh! It's just a cool car I saw today," Sari said holding up her phone for the Prime to look at.

Optimus leaned over and saw a sleek car in the photo that was navy blue with twin golden racing stripes across it, it was indeed a 'cool' car as Sari put it but something caught his optics on where the badge of the car shoulder be.

"Sari, can you zoom in on the badge of the car please?" Optimus asked confusing the girl before nodding as she pulled her phone back and pressed a few buttons.

She then gasped saying "That car was an Autobot!" She held the phone back up to show an Autobot symbol where the company badge should be, except the symbol was in silver to blend in with the car.

"An Autobot? But why didn't the bot say anything?" Bumblebee asked getting up off the floor as Prowl jumped down.

"The bot could be on a mission or he could be unsure if we are friends or enemies," Ratchet said crossing his arms but wondered what bot would choose a car form like that.

' _Probably a young bot_ ' The old medic thought young bots these days.

"Whoever the bot is we best keep an optic on them in case they get into trouble," Optimus said as Sari put her phone away.

"This is so cool! I get to meet more Autobots," Sari said before a thoughtful look crossed her face.

"Hey, why are you saying he? What if the bots is a she?" Sari asked while holding her hips with a pout.

Prowl shook his helm before heading towards his room, he wanted some peace and quiet before they began to search for the bot tomorrow.

* * *

Done! I hope you like it.

Sorry if it's a bit rushed I made it during my college break time.

In the next chapter, Virtue and Ezio meet Sari and witness the creation of the Dinobots.

Until then, SaberbladePrime signing out!


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2! I hope you enjoy it.

In this chapter, Virtue and Ezio meet Sari and witness the creation of the Dinobots.

I do NOT own Transformers, only my Oc's and story idea!

Off we go!

* * *

Chapter 2

 **DETROIT**

 **MID-DAY**

Virtue sighs as she sat parked by the burger joint as Ezio was out getting the news, he was also gathering some info on the Autobots of this world while she was searching the internet.

She had to admit it was nice here and she couldn't pick up any Decepticons signals, most of the stuff she was finding was related to human crimes and the only fight between the Autobots and Decepticons was this world's Starscream trying to take the Allspark.

She was surprised that there was another Allspark in this world, it would also explain why their Allspark was acting funny. Virtue hmmed as she watched another news feed, she had to admit this worlds Bumblebee was a little cocky and very young compared to her sparkmate.

"Oh my god," Ezio said as he walked over and quickly got into her vehicle self while struggling not to laugh.

"What's up?" Virtue asked amusement entering the sibling bond.

"P-Prowl! Hehe, here he's a-a! Haha! A ninja!" Ezio said through his laughter as he broke down.

"You serious?" Virtue asked a chuckle escaping her as Ezio calmed down.

": _Did I hear that correctly? Prowl's a ninja here?_ :" Sunstreaker asked over the comlink as Sideswipe muttered 'No way' in the background.

"You heard correctly, Prowler's a cyber Ninja!" Ezio said as chuckling was heard.

": _I don't think our Prowl would suit being a ninja, although, he does have his sneaky moments_ :" Athena said over the link as she drove around the city.

": _I feel kinda sorry for Ratchet, he has to put up with your mate's annoying counterpart_ :" Dynames said with a grunt as he sat parked with his holoform on drinking some coffee.

"I can't fault you there bro, as much as he is cute he is rather annoying," Virtue said as Ezio nods.

": _I'm surprised by Optimus's counterpart here, while he is the leader he doesn't seem to have that much experience as my mate_ :" Exia Prime said as he used his holoform in a cafe that had laptops and internet access.

": _We still don't know how the ranking system works here for all we know he could have just become a Prime, he does have the natural leading skills after all_ :" Ventus said as he sat in a hospital parking lot.

": _True, he does, oh! Gotta go! Sideswipe just spotted a prank shop! Sideswipe! Wait for me!_ :" Sunstreaker yelled before closing his comlink.

": _Twins, they never change_ , _I best go as well I've got to double check and repair my weapons one of them got damaged during the drop here_ :" Dynames said before cutting off as Ventus bid them goodbye and hung up.

": _I'll be checking out the Autobots exploits, keep in touch_ :" Exia said as he closed the comlink.

": _Talk to you later!_ :" Athena yelled as she cut off.

"Come on, let's spy on some bots," Ezio said as Virtue buckled her brother in while he placed his hands on the steering wheel.

She then drove off while her radio changed into a screen and beeped at a steady rhythm, it was a scanner for energon signals. Ezio grins as he kept his attention split between the road and the scanner, it helped that the mission was keeping his processor off of not feeling his sparkmate.

It was not a nice feeling to have, it felt like a part of him was missing and like someone had shoved a spike of ice into his spark. Shaking his head Ezio looked at the scanner as it suddenly beeped showing five cybertronian signatures, along with an Allspark signal and a very faint sixth energon signal but it was hardly there almost hidden.

"Looks like the bots are heading to dino land," Virtue said as she took a corner and spotted the bots heading to a dinosaur-themed park.

"Cute, can you drive a little closer? I need to double check something with the scanners," Ezio said making Virtue rev.

"I can do one better," Virtue said as she activates stealth mode, this was a mode that hid her spark signature from radars and scanners.

Many bots could do this but only the scouts, spies, and sabautors used them regularly. Though Ezio got the feeling Prowl used it on the twins to play his own form of revenge on them, he would have to confirm that when they get back home.

Virtue drove into the parking lot and parked next to a terminal just out of view and hidden as the bots went inside, Ezio checked the scanners again. It still had the same readings as before, the five bots signatures, the Allspark signature and that very faint but hidden energon signal.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Ezio said as he held up his hand as Virtue tinted her windows.

Ezio grins as his body ripples before transforming to show his pretender mode with grey armor, he then looked at the terminal Virtue was parked by. He moved closer and placed a hand on the terminal, he grins as he quickly hacked the network before security could detect him.

"We're in," Ezio said pulling back and transforming back to looking human, as Virtue rolled her window back up and untinted them.

Virtues monitor then changed the signal scan moved to the top left corner as the video feed from inside the park showed the Autobot's learning about dinos from Sari Sumdac, Ezio reached over and pressed a few buttons.

"That's strange, we best report this to Exia," Virtue said as the video focused on Sari.

"Best had, I hope that's not a side effect of that key," Ezio said zooming in on the key Sari had which radiated Allspark energy.

"Let's go," Virtue said as she revved up making Ezio turn the monitor off and get into position as his sister drove away from the park.

If the duo had stayed longer they would have witnessed the mess Bulkhead made. If Dynames had seen it he would have been impressed at the sheer mess he could make, before giving the green mech pointers on how to improve it.

 **HOURS LATER, NIGHT TIME**

 **MEETING POINT**

Ventus hmms as he stood beside Exia while reading over the scan results that Virtue and Ezio had given them, it was very interesting, to say the least.

"Your diagnostic Ventus?" Exia asked as he stood with a hand on his hip while nearby on guard duty and look out was Dynames.

"It appears the faint radiation from the key is giving the girl excess energy but that's about as much as I can tell at the moment, the energon might be the key leaving its 'signature' on the girl so to speak," Ventus said as typed something into the datapad.

"You mean like the key leaving its fingerprint on the girl?" Dynames asked from his spot.

"Most likely, but without a deeper scan of her internals, I can't say for sure. For all we know her clothing could have absorbed some energon due to one of the Autobots battles," Ventus said that had happened more than once back home.

Many soldiers had quickly become experts at removing energon from their clothing, lest they set off Red Alert into thinking the base was being invaded.

"I see," Exia said as comlink went off making him answer.

" Exia here, what is the situation?" Exia asked holding his right audio.

": _Uh, does the creation of Grimlock, Ramhorn_ (My name for the triceratops Dinobot since Slag is a swear word) _, and Sludge count as a situation?_ :" Ezio asked making Exia raised an optic rig.

"It would be, let me guess they are on a rampage? Aren't they?" Exia asked making Dynames and Ventus look at him.

": _Got it in one! Should we assist? The bots look like their having trouble_ :" Ezio asked as an explosion went off in the background.

"Assist from afar, snipe the Dinobots and tell Virtue to record the fight so we can monitor the Autobots battle capabilities we need to see they're combat skills," Exia ordered as he made a motion to move out making Dynames and Ventus nod.

They quickly transformed and drove off, Dynames to view the fight and Ventus to act as rescue and transport of the civilians.

": _Understood! Ezio out!_ :" Ezio said and the comlink cut off making Exia Prime sigh.

"What a day this has turned out to be," Exia said as he transforms and drove off.

 **WITH EZIO AND VIRTUE**

After cutting the comlink Ezio now in his bi-pidal form knelt on a building hidden by the shadows, his armor helping to blend him in.

"No doubt about it, they are Dinobots, except dummer," Ezio said as a subspace opens on his back right shoulder.

He reached up and pulled out his sniper rifle, his visor flips down as the scope function activates. He carefully took aim at Grimlock's knees, he had to be careful though cause of the Autobots fighting.

"What do you expect? They have just been born," Virtue said transforming and climbing up the building in a few quick jumps.

She lands with ease and walked over to her brother, she knelt down beside him as he took a shot. The shot hit Grimlock's right knee just as he rushed Bulkhead the green mech, this allowed him to send the T-rex robot into the tar with his two friends who Virtue was guessing was Ramhorn and Swoop.

"Nice shot," Virtue said as Ezio put his weapon away.

"Let's move, we got what we came for," Virtue said making her brother nod as they quickly left the building and jumped down into the alleyway.

Virtue transforms back to car form as Ezio went to his pretender form, he quickly got in and buckled up as Virtue drove off.

": _Virtue and Ezio to Exia Prime, mission complete the Dinobots are subdued and we got the footage we need_ :" Virtue said opening up her comlink.

": _Well done, I also have another mission for you two_ :" Exia said making the two curious.

"What is the mission?" Ezio asked as he pretended to drive.

Ezio then grinned as he was told exactly what the new mission was all about, oh, this was gonna be a fun one! The comlink closed as Virtue chuckles.

"Let's go and have some fun Ezio," She said as she revved up and drove towards the Sumdac towers.

 **WITH SARI**

Sari grins as she waved to Bumblebee who had brought her home after the whole dinobot fiasco, she was about to head inside when a flash of light caught her eyes.

Looking over she gasped at seeing Chevy Corvette C7 with navy blue and twin golden racing stripes paintjob, looking closely she recognized the car. It was the same one she took a picture of! The mystery Autobot! Maybe they wanted to meet her and Autobots now?

Grinning she ran over to the car who quickly backs up into a nearby alleyway, it then stops once Sari was in front of her. Sari pants and went to speak when the car doors open letting a man out.

He had short and slightly spiky soft brown hair with greenish-blue eyes, he looked to be 19 or 20 with a toned runner build. His outfit was of a black T-shirt with grey jeans, black combat boots, fingerless black gloves, and a camouflage army jacket. On his forehead rested a pair of blue tinged sunglasses.

"Hello, little lady or should I call you Sari? Human friend to the Autobots," He said with a smirk as he stepped away from the car.

"Uh, yeah, who are you?" Sari asked backing up slightly, was this man a friend or an enemy? He seemed friendly enough was he the unknown car Autobots friend?

"Me? I'm Ezio, this here is my little sister," Ezio said as a grunt was heared.

Sari jumps back a bit as the car suddenly split up and began to transform, it was way different compared to her friends! Sari then went slack jawed as Ezio himself changed! He went from a human to a black and grey robot!

"Wha?" Sari asked confused as the navy blue ans golden bot smiled down at her.

"Greetings Sari, I'm Virtue Ezio's sister and scout of team Alpha," Virtue said as she watched the human youngling.

It took Sari a few minutes to collect herself she then shook her head and grinned.

"Awesome!" Sari said with a huge smile this defiantly made up for the Dinobot fiasco.

* * *

Done!

Next chapter, the animated bots meet team Alpha! And gain a few shocks in the process.

Until then, SaberbladePrime signing out!


End file.
